Iraq (Faisal I)
Iraq led by Faisal I is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from DarthStarKiller, kul, Urdnot_Scott, Civitar, and DJSHenniger. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Iraq The Fertile Crescent in Iraq is considered to be the cradle of civilization. The earliest civilization of Sumer originated in the Fertile Crescent and other great civilizations such as Babylon and Assyria emerged afterwards. Since those two Civs already have Civlopedia entries, this Civlopedia will focus on the history of Iraq from the introduction of Islam to modern day. Faisal I Faisal I, was the first king of both Syria and Iraq. He succesfully lead the Arab Revolt against the Ottoman Empire during World War I with his father, Sharif Husayn Ibn Ali. He had a short reign in Syria before being ousted by the French. The British, who he had developed a friendship with, decided that he would be a good candidate for the leader of Iraq and helped him win popular support and the monarchy. He would rule Iraq for the next 12 years, overseeing the development of its economy and independence. In 1932, the British Mandate of Iraq ended and Faisal become the first ruler of an independent Iraq. Dawn of Man Peace be upon you, King Faisal I,leader of the Iraqi people. It was through your military leadership and cunning diplomacy during the Arab Revolt that secured independence for most modern day Arab nations. Afterwards, in defiance of the European powers, you established the kingdom of Syria, the first independent Arab nation in modern times. Although you were unsuccessful in maintaining Syria's independence from France, you were given a second chance after being chosen to be the king of Iraq. Despite being unheard of by the majority of Iraqis at the beginning of your reign, you quickly established yourself as a competent and popular leader. You helped your country transition towards independence by stregthening its economy through the expansion of the oil industry and the construction of railroads. More importantly, you ended conflict between the various religious groups of Iraq by advocating Arab unity and cooperation. Although you died a sudden death at the age of 48, you left behind an impressive legacy and remain one of the most influential statesmen in the modern history of the Middle East. Iraq has fallen into a state of dismay in recent history. The country has been ravaged by violent terrorist organizations and the restoration of order seems to be far in the distance. O great leader, return to your people for they need you now more than ever. Can you bring peace back to the most ancient land in the world? Can you put an end to the religious conflict that has plagued your nation? Will you rebuild a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''Greetings traveler, I am King Faisal I of Iraq, the land of the Tigris and Euphrates Rivers. If you come in peace, we may develop a beneficial friendship. Otherwise, I will not hesitate to drown you in these rivers. '''Introduction: '''Welcome to the Kingdom of Iraq. I am its leader King Faisal. May God bless both of our nations with peace and prosperity. '''Defeat: '''What a sad day, the rivers run dry. '''Defeat: '''If you are to destroy this nation, at least leave its monuments to remind the world of our greatest. Unique Attributes Strategy Iraq's bonuses are fairly spread out throughout the game. The UA provides a solid early game bonus, having a chance to instantly improve nearby freshwater tiles when settling on rivers, in addition to a slight Happiness bonus as well. With their river start bias, this will allow Iraq to have faster early growth and use workers for other purposes. The UB replaces the University and will convert Faith into Great Scientist points, at the expense of Science from jungles. This trade should be in your favor, especially during Golden Ages when all river tiles yield +1 Faith. Finally, the UU replaces the GWI and has bonuses when fighting along rivers. This will assist in defending your territory late in the game. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Nationalize the Oil Industry With the recent discovery of oil in our lands, we must nationalize the industry to ensure maximum revenue and efficiency. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Iraq * Must have at least 6 Sources of Oil * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates * 300 Culture Rewards: * +2 Gold and +1 Production from improved Oil. * +X Gold (increases with amount of Oil. Develop Maktabs In order to continue to improving the education of our citizens, we will develop Maktabs, elementary schools, around our universities. Requirements/Restrictions * Player must be Iraq * Must have built at least three Nezamiyehs * May only be enacted once per game * Must be in at least the Renaissance Costs: * 2 Magistrate * X Gold Rewards: * +2 Science from Nezamiyehs and Academies. Full Credits List * DarthStarKiller: UB icon * kul: LS, UU icon, Civ icon * Urdnot_Scott: Map, design help * DJSHenniger: DOM * Civitar: UU model * Uighur_Caesar: All else Notes and References Category:Uighur_Caesar Category:Islamic Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders